


Will you stop touching me?

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caress, Embarrassment, M/M, Season Finale, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Will you stop touching me?

Will you stop touching me?

Take it easy.  
It's easy.  
Take it easy.  
Jared repeated it as a mantra, perhaps for the millionth time.  
Not at all easy to concentrate: especially, if he had Jensen's hands on him, who for five minutes had been drawing lazy lines on his shoulder, in a slow caress.  
Just as they were turning, damn it!  
Jared sighed rather loudly.  
He felt his stomach twisted, and the blood rushed toward ... south.  
Fuck.  
All the fault of a scene that had to turn, in which Jared had been forced had had to slip off on one side the jacket and the flannel shirt.  
With a Mephistophelic smile, Jensen immediately took advantage of it.  
"Stop it?"  
"What?"  
"To ... touch me!" Jared hissed in a low voice.  
Ignoring him, Jensen slid his hand down a few inches until he found what he was looking for.  
He pulled back a corner of his shirt and ran his finger over a tender nipple, which immediately swelled.  
Then he rubbed it between two fingers.  
Jared had to bite his lip in blood, so as not to moan like a little girl.  
"Are not you ashamed?"  
Luckily no one was watching them ... also because a big mess would have happened.  
"Guys, are you ready?" Shouted the director, interrupting the pleasant torture.  
Feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment, Jared refitted himself.  
"Your skin is so soft, you know? I should touch you more often ... "whispered Jensen, before returning to his seat and leaving Jared to meditate on revenge.  
With the bows.

Author Note: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrrryyyy!


End file.
